


Sweeter Than Honey

by Pent, suiraitei



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bestiality, Crack, Crossover, Digital Art, Dom Winnie-the-Pooh, Implied Genocide, Lime, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pre-Nibelheim Incident, Seduction, Sloppy Makeouts, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiraitei/pseuds/suiraitei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth meets a beary special someone in the basement of Shinra Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you think God stays in heaven because he too, lives in fear of what he's created?" - Dr. Romero ( _Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams_ )

Book after book after book, Sephiroth felt his sanity slip away from him into boiling anger as he discovered more and more of the truth. He barely felt present in the real world and could only think about betrayal. The corruption of mankind. Horrible thoughts swarmed through his mind, making him want to do nothing more than destroy.

Sephiroth slammed yet another book to the ground—yet another book that gave him the horrific answers he sought after. His fingers glided over the bookshelf and he pulled out a thinner book than the rest, titled ‘The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh’. Sephiroth’s Mako-infused eyes widened as he traced his hand over the cover, which glowed with a mysterious Materia aura.

Too curious to move on to the next book, Sephiroth cracked it open. A loud explosion accompanied by a blinding flash of light caused Sephiroth to leap backwards and nearly crash into the bookshelf behind him. On lightning fast impulse, he drew Masamune in preparation for battle.

“ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง,” said a living stuffed bear that somehow emerged from the explosion, on the defensive prowl. He put his stuffed arms up as Sephiroth threatened him at the tip of his seven foot sword. “Oh bother, please calm down.”

“Speak,” said Sephiroth with a cough, squinting through the debris in attempts to get a better look at the small figure.

“I was minding my business looking for some honey in the Hundred Acre Woods, but…” Pooh batted his beady plastic eyes and licked his chops. “...It seems like I’ve found something sweeter.”

When Sephiroth’s vision was fully restored, he became enchanted by the bear’s seductive gaze. Sephiroth lowered his blade and cleared his throat, stammering, “Who are you?”

“I’m Pooh, and who are you?”

Sephiroth looked at the ground in defeat. “A pawn. A mere puppet used to do others' biddings.”

Dropping Masamune with a loud clank, Sephiroth approached the stuffed bear and kneeled to the ground, slowly stroking the fur on his face. He whispered in his stuffed ear, “But I think it’s time I take control of my own destiny.”

“Oh dear. You still never told me your name.”

“Mankind is pathetic, weak, and manipulative,” Sephiroth continued. He pulled Pooh into a passionate kiss, which Pooh hungrily accepted with a deep, animalistic moan. Sephiroth broke the kiss and stared into Pooh’s blank eyes, panting, “But you… you’re different.”

“I’m a stuffed animal,” said Pooh. “I’d rather like to know your name. I’m not that kind of bear.”

“Sephiroth, but that hardly matters. I can be anyone you want, honey.” With a determined gaze, he slid his hands up Pooh’s shirt to massage the fur on his chest with skilled hands. Sephiroth felt his pants get uncomfortably tight. “Masamune isn’t the best sword on me if you know what I mean.”

“Oh bother,” Pooh shivered, holding back a moan. “You’re making me rumbly in my tumbly.”

“Why don’t we take this somewhere less drafty,” purred Sephiroth into Pooh’s ear as he stroked his face. Pooh gave him a look of sheer dominance and Sephiroth planted a kiss on his nose and held his stuffed hand. “I was just about to set this entire town on fire if you would like to join me. Then we can get down to business.”

Pooh smiled as best as a stuffed animal could. “There’s nothing in the whole world I’d rather do, especially since it’s with you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Some people care too much.  
I think it's called love.

A. A. Milne


End file.
